Noche de año nuevo
by Popis
Summary: La última noche de año nuevo en Hogwarts. Su septimo año en el colegio... una noche magica. James/Lily. Espero que les guste, es mi primer fics. Dejen review por favor!


Este es mi primer fics publicado, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo para uds. Dejen comentarios por favor… para mi es muy importante saber que piensan para poder seguir escribiendo…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling… sólo este bonito encuentro es obra de una cabeza loca enamorda…**

_**Nada es normal**_

Era la noche del 31 de Diciembre de su último año en Hogwarts, por ese motivo habían decidido, ella y sus amigas, pasar las últimas vacaciones de navidad en el colegio.

A las ocho en punto bajo con sus amigas al Gran Salón, donde se celebraría la fiesta de fin de año. Se había puesto un lindo vestido verde a juego con sus ojos, y su pelo rojo como el fuego lo llevaba recogido en un lindo peinado con algunos mechones sueltos que terminaban en simples tirabuzones.

Las horas pasaban sin ningún inconveniente, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo para su gusto; bueno en realidad a ella le encantaba la tranquilidad, pero la que reinaba en ese momento en el comedor la inquietaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Se había terminado por acostumbrar a la presencia de los merodeadores molestando todo el rato.

Pero lo que más extrañaba en ese momento eran los halagos y las palabras de un merodeador en especial; si, ella extrañaba a James Potter, algo totalmente fuera de lo normal; después de negar durante 6 años que sentía algo por él, al final, había tenido que reconocer ante ella y sus amigas, NADIE MÁS, que estaba enamorada del moreno de pelo alborotado.

Ese año habían hecho un trato para poder vivir su último año en paz; él no la molestaría más con sus bromas y ella dejaría de pelearlo a donde quiera que se encontraran; provocando que en el tiempo compartido empezaran a convivir como dos personas civilizadas, y eso, irremediablemente, había llevado a que lo conociera de otra forma; ha que ya no lo viera como el niño arrogante y engreído que se había presentado ante ella el día en que lo conoció.

_**La luz vas a apagar y el cielo a encender**_

_**Todo está tranquilo por aquí**_

_**Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar**_

_**No hay mucho más que decir**_

Ahora era un hombre maduro, aunque en sus ojos color chocolate apareciera un brillo inocentemente travieso, ese que sólo tienen los niños; ese brillo que aparecía cuando le sonreía a ella o cuando estaba con sus amigos ideando alguna que otra broma; después de todo era un merodeador y la travesura la llevaba en la sangre.

Pero esa noche no estaba, no lo había visto por ningún lado, ni en la sala común cuando bajo de su dormitorio para acudir a la fiesta, ni en el comedor, y lo extrañaba; algo inexplicable para Lily Evans, la prefecta y premio anual que lo había rechazado desde el primer día en que le había pedido una cita, extrañaba a la persona que había jurado odiar con su alma. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sus piropos y sonrisas; necesitaba su mirada con ese brillo que había llegado a gustarle tanto.

A quince minutos de que se hiciera la media noche y empezara un nuevo año, se separo de sus amigas y comenzó a buscarlo por el centro de la pista (las cuatro largas mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar ocupaban las paredes del Gran Salón un montón de mesas redondas que utilizaron para cenar, dejando un espacio en el medio para bailar, algo que ocurría a menudo cuando se celebraba una fiesta en Hogwarts), algo que no era normal en ella; puesto que generalmente, quien la buscaba era él. Pero hacia tiempo que nada era normal entre ellos.

Seguía dando vueltas sin saber a donde ir, no había señales de su merodeador favorito, cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva…

10…

Miro hacia el techo encantado para situarse, estaba justo en el medio del comedor…

9…

Giro sobre sus talones pensando hacía donde dirigirse…

8…

7…

Y ahí esta, con una túnica de gala negra que lo hacia lucir mucho más sexy que el uniforme de quidditch, frente a ella mirándola con ese brillo especial…

6…

5…

Se acercan sin pensar en lo que hacían, simplemente eran atraídos por la magia que flotaba sobre ellos…

4…

3…

- Lily… - James recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de la pelirroja – estas hermosa.

Ella no puede evitar sonreír, eso era lo que estuvo esperando toda la noche, escuchar esas palabras tan bonitas dirigidas a ella con ESA voz, porque ninguna otra voz le suena como una perfecta melodía como lo hace la voz de James en sus oídos…

2…

_**Estamos frente a frente**_

_**Nuestros labios no resisten**_

_**Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe,**_

_**Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal**_

Y, finalmente, sus labios se unen en completa armonía, como si los hubieran creado sólo para besar los labios del otro, porque encajaron a la perfección, como las dos mitades de un todo…

1...

Después de unos minutos que se les hacen eternos, se separan con una sonrisa de felicidad que no cabía en sus rostros…

- Feliz año nuevo, James – la voz de Lily llega al cerebro del moreno como la mejor melodía que pudo escuchar en su vida, y su sonrisa se amplia cuando se da cuenta de que no sólo beso a la pelirroja de sus sueños, sino que ella le había respondido, y lo mejor de todo fue escuchar su nombre pronunciado con esa dulce voz.

- Feliz año nuevo para ti también, mi pelirroja – y no le da tiempo a nada, vuelva a besarla, porque ahora que ha probado sus labios no quiere volver a separarse de ellos… aunque Lily no pensara hacerlo.

_**Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo**_

_**Quedarme aquí a tu lado es lo más lindo de este mundo**_

_**Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal**_

Esa noche todo dejo de ser normal, o había empezado a serlo… no sabían bien cual de las dos cosas sucedía, pero no les importo demasiado…

_**Te voy a conocer, me voy a apasionar**_

_**No hay mucho más que decir **_

_**Estamos frente a frente**_

_**Nuestros labios no resisten**_

_**Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe,**_

_**Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal**_

Ahora sólo querían estar juntos…

Espero los comentarios… un beso grande… y hasta la próxima historia…

Flör . . .


End file.
